Loyalty Lost
by SkylarJolane
Summary: After Ratchet is bridged out of the base, he is left alone with his thoughts to brood on the loss of Cybertron. Spoiler Alert I guess if you haven't seen the end of season two of TFP.


**Author's Note: Was doing math homework with Transformers Prime playing on the television, and this plot bunny hopped into my head. It pleaded with me to let it roam free, and thus this story was born (even though I have homework to do and should be devoting time to **_**Expecting the Unexpected**_**). Most likely a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.**

* * *

Ratchet had been driving for hours since he had left the base. The scenery around him had changed since he last looked around. He was bridged from the base into a city covered with smog and teaming with angry looking humans. Ratchet wasn't too fond of the town and needed to clear his processor, so he took a drive. Now he was underneath the starry sky, on a small country road with a few trees scattered here and there, and fields of different crops on either side of him.

Ratchet's thoughts returned to what had transpired at the base.

_He was standing by the Groundbridge controls in the base, waiting for everyone to return. Finally the group walked through the bridge. First Arcee, then Bumblebee and Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and last Optimus. Ratchet thought about his surprise when he realized that they were holding Raf, Jack and Miko. _

"_The children?" he said. Everyone dispersed throughout the base, releasing the kids from their containers. "What happened?" Ratchet asked. No one responded. "Somebody say something."_

_At last Bulkhead spoke up. With his helm hung low he said, "Optimus," he paused, "destroyed the Omega Lock."_

_Ratchet couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?" he said exasperated. "You did-"_

"_What was necessary," Optimus cut him off. "There was no time for another prolonged battle, not with earth in imminent danger."_

_Ratchet looked at Optimus, almost pleading with him that it wasn't true. "So you destroyed the only device in any universe capable of restoring our home?" he asked desperately. "Optimus we needed that."_

_Smokescreen stepped forward, ready to defend Optimus. "You weren't there doc, and it's not your place to second guess a battle field decision," he said pointing a finger at Ratchet._

"_It most certainly is! There had to be another way!"_

"_I-It wasn't that simple, Ratchet," Jack said speaking up. _

"_Megatron was using the omega lock to attack earth," Raf said agreeing. _

"_Optimus saved our planet," said Miko._

"_What about _our_ planet?! All of our struggles and energon spilled, countless sacrifices, for _nothing_?"Ratchet said._

Ratchet thought of the last thing he had said to Optimus_: I never imagined it would end like this. _And with that he left the base for, as far as he knew, the last time. Ratchet inwardly sighed. This drive wasn't clearing his mind at all.

With no one around, Ratchet pulled off the road and transformed._ How could Optimus have destroyed the lock?_ He thought as he began to walk off into an empty field.

Ratchet remembered the first day he met Optimus. It was back in the Golden Age, even before the likes of Megatron had preached his ideals. Ratchet was in the medical bay of the Iaconian Health and Wellness Center. He was checking up on his patients before he left for the night. Ratchet had a double shift the day before, and one of his colleagues had an emergency and couldn't make their shift. Naturally, however tired he was, Ratchet covered for them. There were mechs and femmes that needed his help, and he would be there for them. No matter how helpless a patient's case, Ratchet would take them and do his best.

Ratchet exited the bay and clocked out of the chart on the wall. He walked down the immaculate white halls and stopped by the front desk of the ER to grab his belongings. The night receptionist, a mint green femme named Spartarade, sat at the counter doing paper work. Hearing Ratchet's pede steps, she turned around, her bright green optics taking a moment to focus on the orange and white mech.

"Morning, Ratchet," she said with a smile.

"It's morning?" he asked, too tired to say anything else.

"Yeah, three cycles until dawn. You heading home?" she asked resting her helm on her servo.

Ratchet bent over to grab his bag stashed beneath the counter. "Finally," he said with the slight tug of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

Spartarade's shoulders slumped and she threw her helm back. "Ugh, lucky. I'm so jealous; I have two more cycles before my shift ends."

Ratchet threw the strap to his bag over his shoulder, nodding. He tried to give her a look of I feel your pain, but his lack of sleep made it look more like he was in pain.

Spartarade smiled, laughing a bit. "Go get some rest now, ok? You're not looking too sharp," she said good naturedly.

"Will do," Ratchet replied. At last, Ratchet was on his way to a good night's rest. He left the Health and Wellness Center and turned right, heading toward his dwelling. As he was walking, Ratchet pulled his bag in front of him and began to rummage through it, trying to find a certain data pad. Ratchet continued to walk, but he couldn't seem to find the pad he needed.

_Where the Pit is– _He walked straight into something very large and very tall. Ratchet fell to the ground, dropping his bag, his data pads going everywhere. A string of curse words left his mouth and he got on his knees and began gathering his things.

"I am extremely sorry, Sir," a deep, but kind voice said. Ratchet looked up to see a red and blue mech kneeling down to help him.

Ratchet just stared at him for a moment. Mechs his size were few and far between, what were the odds that he would walk right into one? Then he replied, "It's fine. I should have been watching where I was going."

The mech picked up one of the pads, glancing at all of the medical information. "You are a medic?" he asked handing Ratchet the data pads.

"Yes, I was just heading home. I've had a long day," he said shoving the pads into his bag, still a bit miffed.

"Oh," said the mech. He picked up another data pad which held Ratchet's research for a long time project of his. The mech likely would have continued to read it if Ratchet had not held out a servo, motioning for the data pad. "My apologies," the mech said.

The two finished picking up Ratchet's belongings in silence. Once done, they stood, and the mech was about to turn away, but then stopped. He stuck out his servo and said, "I am Orion Pax."

Ratchet looked at the large, black servo, and then to Orion's face. He seemed friendly enough. Ratchet took his servo saying, "Ratchet. It's nice to meet you."

"You as well," Orion replied. The two let go of each other's servos. "I couldn't help but notice your project on the link between one's caste, and the severity of the impact of injuries on their mental health. From what I saw, your work is quite thorough and I find your thesis quite intriguing."

Ratchet was quite surprised at Orion's interest in his project, and was rather flattered that he thought his work was well done. "Thank you," he said.

"Would you mind stopping by the Hall of Records and telling me more about it one day?" Orion asked.

_The Hall of Records? _Ratchet thought. "You work at the Iaconian Hall of Records?" he asked.

"Yes, I work under the Master Archivist, Alpha Trion," said Orion matter-of-factly.

_Wow, the Hall of Records is the most extensive record of knowledge in all of Cybertron. Maybe he could help me with my research_. "Yes, I would love to stop by and tell you more about my project," Ratchet said.

Orion smiled at the medic. "Excellent. Any time you like, just come by the Hall of Records and ask for me." Ratchet nodded. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Ratchet. I hope to see you soon," Orion said.

"Me, too," was all Ratchet said before the two headed their separate ways.

Back in the field, Ratchet couldn't believe that his friendship with Optimus had started by pure coincidence. _Well, Primus did have a way with things,_ he thought. Primus. Why would he let Optimus destroy the Omega Lock? Or even let this war destroy Cybertron? Were the days of Cybertronians waning? Ratchet had so many questions, and too few answers.

Ratchet looked at all of the stars in the sky, remorseful. Of all the planets that had to be dead, lifeless and cold, his was chosen. He would never be able to return home, to see the Crystal Gardens of Iacon, the Political Center of Praxa. There were so many things he had sacrificed for his planet, and now none of it was worth it. Those who had given their lives in hopes that someday their race would see peace and be able to return home, what did they die for?

Ratchet glanced around at the moonlit field. On any other day he would have thought of it as beautiful, but today it looked like a prison. He was stuck on this Earth that was filled with humans. Everywhere Ratchet looked he could see their presence. A presence that reminded him that he was on the planet that was the reason why Cybertron was gone. How he wished that there was still a way to save their planet.

Ratchet shuttered his optics and let the wind blow against his face plates, calming him. Arcee was right, what's done is done. And there was no use wishing for something that would never happen.

He thought back to what everyone had said, that there was no other way. But there had to have been something they could have done to save Cybertron, right? Ratchet opened his optics and sighed, watching as the wind blew across the ocean of grass. Maybe there wasn't anything that Optimus could have done, maybe he had to destroy the Omega lock. But the loyalty Ratchet had to Optimus that had taken eons to build was wiped away in a mere moment. Loyalty that would most likely take longer to get back, loyalty to the cause Optimus had preached for so many years, loyalty to the autobots and people around him, loyalty that was lost.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I hoped you liked it :). This is just how I picture Ratchet reacting to the news once he is on the road and by himself. I think he was really hurt by what Optimus did, and I guess it needed to be heard. :D I can't wait for the new episode!**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you liked, didn't like, questions, comments, concerns, predictions for the new episode (do you think Optimus will survive?*I vote yes*) and stuff like that :) **


End file.
